


A Smashing Love Story

by BurntBeebs



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntBeebs/pseuds/BurntBeebs
Summary: Can a space parasite truly find love? Can a robot feel? These two star crossed lovers will defy any preconceived notions about what love can and cannot be. Very short and sweet. Some NSFW involved. Rate and review, but be gentle, I'm sensitive about my rarepair ;u;





	A Smashing Love Story

Rob is miring dark samus, and he finally goes up to her and is like “Oh dunkle sunkle, i have been observing u and the way you bag on your foes is both optimal and really gets my dervish spinning”

He would always make sure he has her fights set up with rinigng the bell so when she’s up its livestreamed directly into him, andadmires the way she bullies the newcomers. 

Dark samus bends down to look rob in the purple little optics and hisses in a demonic way, and rob blinks. “Hold on, let me run that through google translate”

“OH RUB SENPIA IM SO GLAD U THINIK SO I ATOO ADMIRE U AND YOUR EPIC FIRE FARTS HTHAT INSPIRE ME TO USE MY PHAZON TO FART ON MY FOES. I HAVE MUCH I CAN LEARN FROM U “ it says, and rob looks up at her with his little camera eyeballs getting all big and desu, like an anime plastic toy looking up at its mother and she blushes somehow before scooping the giant heavy chunk of korean material into her arms.

She screeched at him seductively as she whipped out her GINORMOUS MAGNUM PHAZON APEEINGAS and bent his poor little chinese manufactured plastic body in ways he was probably not ment to becausE SHE’S sO limBEr

And normlally rob would be embarrassed about not being thte top but it’s cokay because this one didn’t count. The hend

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my best work yet, what did you think?


End file.
